lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kopa/Main article
Kopa is the son of Simba and Nala. Physical Attributes Kopa is very similar to his father in appearance when he was a child. Kopa has a few differences, like slightly darker golden-colored fur and a brownish-red tuft of hair on his head. Other than that, he looks almost identical to his dad from his cubhood, even with the same reddish-brown eye color. Info .]] Kopa is a lion character in Disney's The Lion King universe. According to the set of books titled The Lion King: Six New Adventures he is the son of Simba and Nala, although he didn't appear in ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' - instead, Simba and Nala have a daughter named Kiara, and Kopa's existence was never mentioned again. Disney has also asserted that the cub seen at the end of the first Lion King film is Kiara; Because the books and the second movie were produced by different writers, there would understandedly be inconsistencies between the book series and second film but many fans have tried to explain the differences, asserting that Kopa is in fact the cub seen at the end of the first movie due to the fact that the cub seen at the beginning of the second movie (Kiara) looks slightly different. The word kopa has multiple meanings in Swahili, perhaps the best of which is "heart shape".http://research.yale.edu/cgi-bin/swahili/lookup.cgi?Word=kopa&EngP=0&SUBMIT2=Look+Up In the first draft of the script for The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Kiara had a brother named Chaka, but Chaka was removed from the story before production of the second film began. The Lion King: Six New Adventures In the book series, much of the time Kopa is listening to a story by various people like Zazu or Rafiki, but he probably appeared most prominently in Vulture Shock. He also had a few minor roles in some of the other books in the set of six. According to the illustrations, he looked almost exactly like Simba as a cub, except for a small tuft of brown fur on his head. He is described as loving to hear stories, but is also curious and playful, like his father was. During Vulture Shock, Kopa wanted to find his family tree, which he thought was an actual tree with fruit and leaves. After being embarrassed by Mega, Leo, and the other lions, the cub ask Simba to take him to it, but his father was too busy dealing with a greedy hippo, so Kopa decided he would find his family tree by himself. Finding a lizard and chasing it, trying to eat the lizard, Kopa ended up wandering too far off and was in a dry, barren land; lost and afraid that he would never find his way back to Pride Rock, he curled up and fell asleep. In the morning he was found by two vultures, and realizing that the cub was the Lion King's son, the vultures knew Simba would trade anything for him, including a feast so large they would never go hungry again. They kept him prisoner high up in a tree so he couldn't escape, where Kopa was later found by the Buzzard Boyz, a group of rapping vultures who sang horribly. They befriended Kopa after the tiny cub said he liked their singing, and the gang brought Simba and Nala to him. Kopa was then rescued, and his captors were forced to listen to the Buzzard Boyz concert. In A Tale of Two Brothers, Rafiki tells the back story of Mufasa and Scar to Kopa, and teaches him that we shouldn't be jealous of others. In How True, Zazu?, Zazu tells Kopa about his life when he was young and how he became the King's majordomo. Trivia *According to some websites, the name Kopa is wasn't ever considered as a name for the cub at the end of the first movie, which suggest Kopa may never have been the cub at the end of The Lion King, and may have just been implemented into the books by the authors only, and not officially by Disney. *Some fans theories state that Kopa is Kiara's older brother and that he was either killed by one of the Outsiders (more specifically, Zira, Scar's mate) or that he ran away in a theme similar to young Simba's flight from the Pride Lands in the first film. **A less widespread theory is that Kopa was born after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, making him Kiara's younger brother. References External links *The Lion King/Who was the cub? at WikiFur Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Book/Comic Only Characters